Conventionally, such bowling game plates have a construction that a base plate has a lane formed on the top surface thereof, with a ball-throwing figure provided on one end of the base plate, and a portion for standing pins, and have a mechanism that the figure throws a ball to knock down the pins.
In conventional bowling game plates, in the case where one or several pins remain standing after the first throw, when the fallen pins are picked up by fingers to be removed, the remaining pins sometimes slip or are knocked down by being touched with a finger due to the narrow distance between pins. Further, there is a problem that all the pins must be rearranged after the second throwing.
In order to overcome such problems, a bowling game plate has been developed in which the collection of the pin knocked down after the first throw is easy and the rearrangement of the pins after the second throwing is carried out by electric vibration means. However, such a bowling game plate has a complicated structure and is expensive.
The ball thrown by the figure is picked up from the portion for standing the pins or the collection portion, and is returned to the throwing platform.
Furthermore, although the direction and the position of the throwing platform are variable, only a straight ball can be thrown.
Consequently, there is disadvantage in the feeling of being at a live performance of the bowling center where the ball thrown is returned at the original site and a hook ball can be thrown.